Keep Quiet!
by Konaxookami
Summary: Albus had been enjoying his nap-But Rose had to tell him some urgent news about a particular Slytherin. "Well, you said no, right?" Implied RoseXScorpius and


Keep Quiet-

A friendship fic

I don't own any of these Characters.

* * *

"Al! Al! oh for gods sake…**AL**!"

A hard blow from what from Albus Potter's point of seemed to be a very heavy book raining on his head. He opened his eyes groggily and blinked, rubbing his bright aqua green eyes lazily. He looked at the form before he and groaned when he recognized it, "I was studying Rose," he complained weakly, that earned him a second slap on the head with the book that he been covering his face. "Oh come off it, you were asleep! Honestly…" Rose exclaimed, clearly agitated about something. Her hazel eyes glared at her cousin, and he gulped, "what? If it's about that trick after the game I thought I made to you for that!" he protested, sitting up now, worried he was going to earn another beating from his book. Rose rolled her eyes, the hand with the book waving in aspiration. "Honestly! No! it's not that! I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed, tossing the book aside and grabbing Al by the arm and tugging him out of the common room.

Al was not enjoying this however, whenever Rose was upset, it led to bad things, "Oi! Blimmey, Rose! What's the matter?" he asked desperately, his arm tugging his down the hall, embarrassing him since he wore no shoes and the floor was cold, despite it being spring. When Rose finally stopped she sighed, leaning on the wall and releasing Albus's hand. Al looked around, rubbing his hand and noticed where they were, "and we're outside the Great Hall…why?" he asked annoyed, Rose ran a had through her auburn hair and sighed. "It's loud here…so no one else will hear…" Al tapped his foot impatiently. "Well Rose? I was enjoying my nap," he scolded, a slight frown on his face. Rose sighed again, and looked at her cousin nervous. He was like a brother to her, and the two had helped each other through there years at school. Now in their 5th year, Rose was still trusting her cousin to be able to understand something. Something big.

"Al…promise you won't freak? Or tell James? Or Hugo?" she asked nervously. Al rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his raven hair, "yes, yes, fine! Now what is it Rose?" he asked not caring at the moment. Rose, smoothed her khaki pants quietly, and bit her lip. "You know Scorpius…right?" she asked quietly. Al snickered, "of course I do! Who doesn't? Stuck up, isn't he?" he teased lightly. Rose scowled and kicked him lightly in the shin, causing a surprised yelp to erupt from Albus's mouth, "what was that for?!" he whined. Rose glared, "He isn't stuck up Al! you know that! Now hush!" she snapped. Al fell quiet quickly and nodded. Rose's anger faded and her brow wrinkled in thought. "alright…so Al…what would you say if Scorpius asked me out?" she asked quietly.

Albus blinked a few times and looked at Rose, her form quiet and looked down, her hands wringing each other. Al grinned and laughed, "well, I'd laugh when you threw a book in his face, that's what you did, right?" he asked, making light of the situation. Rose remained mute and Al's jaw dropped, as it sunk it. He fumbled over the words for moment before they actually came out right, "Scorpius Malfoy? As in…the guy our parents hate?"

She nodded

"Scorpius Malfoy, who called myself, James, and Hugo gits on multiple occasions?

She flinched, but another nod came.

"You…said yes…to Scorpius Malfoy?!" he exclaimed.

Rose looked around frantically, putting a finger to her mouth, "Hush! What if someone hears you?!" she hissed. Al drew in a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Him? Of all people? You like HIM?" he asked. Rose winced at the words, but then frowned, her brow furrowing together, "and what does that mean? He's nice if you actually get to know him! And He called you gits because you were being gits!" she threw back viciously, tears starting to burn in her eyes. Al flinched at the sight of the tears welling in his cousin's eyes and looked away, "look, I don't get it though, why him? You said you hated him when we were 12!" he protested. Rose, hugged herself and turned away from Al quietly, hiding the tears, "That was before I got to know him better…I mean Al, really he's just so…" she trailed off, sighing dreamily. Albus blinked, jaw hanging once more, "you've…got to be kidding me, right? The great Rose has fallen for someone?" he said with bitter sarcasm. Rose stiffened and for a moment he was glad she didn't have her wand with her. "erm…Rose?" he questioned, nervously.

She turned, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, "please Al…just understand, I can make decisions for myself, and I don't need you and the others protecting me, okay?" she said quietly, a sad smile on her face. "Al, I really do love him, alright?" she whispered so quietly, Al had to read her lips to understand. His mouth went in a thin line and his brow furrowed, "fine…Rose…okay? I won't get mad…but face it…he can be a git sometimes," he said lightly. Rose pouted and punched him playfully in the arm, "oh hush would you! I don't see you with a girl!" she teased, wiping her tears away. Al smirked at Rose and tapped her forehead, he stood still half a foot over her, "so?" he mused starting to walk back the Gryffindor tower. "I'm going back, because my feet are cold," he called back and grinned, "gonna join, or not?" he asked cheerfully. Rose shook her head and twirled a strand of hair on her finger, "ah, no Scorpius is going to meet me for a snack in the Hall," she said, blushing the famous Weasley blush, from ear to ear. Albus laughed and pulled his wand out of his pocket and twirled it around his fingers, "just remember Rose, if he does anything stupid to you…I'll give him a second thought about doing it again!"

All Rose did in response was smile. This was much easier then telling her father first.

* * *

Ah...Good old epilouge! I can't believe I really wrote this. Mmm...I like how it came out though, even though It's rather short. Haven't tried writing HP before. It's quite fun. ^-^ I wrote this close to last summer because my English teacher enjoyed editing and reading my work and I wanted some extra credit -

R&R are appreciated!

-Kona Ookami


End file.
